Timeless
by xSoulmatex
Summary: Their past tore them apart…but it could also be what brings them back together. BL with some Jeyton and Naley.
1. Welcome To My Life

**AN**: Hey Everyone, this is my first fanfic on here. It's set in the future as you can guess and I tried my best to mix real events from the show with others of my own. So its partly AU. It's mainly focused on Brooke and Lucas but later on you will find Peyton, Jake, Haley and Nathan.

Your comments are very much appreciated and it's a huge motivation for me to continues…Thanks for reading in advance :)

* * *

She quickly grabbed her feminine briefcase in her hands as she climbed out of the cab "Just try to distract them for a few minutes. I'll be right up in 5 minutes" she said down the phone rushing towards the building

"HEY LADY..THE FARE" she was stopped in her tracks by a barbaric yell. Realizing she had forgotten to pay the cab fare in her rush, she rushed back to the yellow car in the same manner she had left it if not in more agitation. Her first big meeting this yea and she was already late. She kept picturing the head editor of the magazine alongside the executive owner sitting with fuming faces. She quickly threw the few singles she had in her purse

"keep the change" she yelled to the driver though the loud street noise and then turned around once again making her way inside the building. A building which held a classy sign imprinted in huge fancy gold lettering "Chic Magazine"

She stood in the elevator watching the numbers on the top lighting in gradual escalation.

"4,…5,….6" she whispered under her breath, the right pointy heel of her shoes gently being raised off the floor only to be brought back down with a short click then up again. She was already late for her meeting

"Morning Trisha" she greeted the receptionist as she walked by the front desk towards the narrow corridor that divided the many cubicle offices

"Hey…where were you. He's going crazy in there." A panicky voice greeted her in the middle and she bit her lip sprinting in her footsteps …years of living in her high stilettos paid off. She had already mastered running in them

"I have everything with me. The presentation shouldn't be long anyway. All the framework is already done we're just missing a brand to mark the label" the short brunette spoke brushing away strands of her chestnut brown hair as she fumbled with the many files in her hands directing her words to her associate and best friend whom everybody liked to call 'her partner in crime'

"Alright good..." Rachel nodded finally catching her breath. Both were now on their way to the meeting room only hoping the executives wouldn't be on their final nerve with them. They stopped in front of the door and turned to one another

"we can do this…" They repeated to each other but it was more to themselves. This was going to be their big break. Either they make it….or not

"Alright..Here goes nothing" she felt Rachel squeeze her hand for good luck and perhaps for the uncontrollable nerve endings that were by this time snapping all over the place in her system. She nodded her head but couldn't help but notice her friend's shocked Face

"Brooke Davis" Rachel almost screamed and pulled the brunette's hand closer to her face. "When were you planning to tell me about this" her fingers brushed over the suddenly very apparent and shiny rock that rested on her Friend's middle finger. Brooke blushed slightly a smile spreading across her face as she remembered last night's events. It was the perfect night for the perfect proposal. She couldn't be happier.

"I'll tell you later. For now, let's finish this" Brooke winked before straightening her top and perfecting her already perfect strands of hair over her shoulder. She couldn't help but notice the wide grin that was still plastered on Rachel's face.

"later. I promise" she mouthed to her and both pushed the door to the meeting room open to be greeted by the higher advocates of the company

""I'm not sure if I'm quite getting your ideas Ms. Davis" A tall dark-haired man who looked in the ripe of his thirties gave the two girls a quizzical look, focusing more on the brunette. After all she was the one who did more of the talking and he had to admit, despite not fully understanding what was conveyed by her ideas…he had to admit she was very elaborate and had a way with words. Almost like she had previously held a job of higher authority putting her in a leader position.

Brooke smiled, she needed patience more than anything right now, and perhaps somewhat of a sedative. She knew how fast she can sometimes go in speed talking when she has an idea and right now, she believed in her work more than anything and her excitement to present it had overwhelmed her. "Look at those models…those clothes. Honestly, when do you ever see a woman walking down the street wearing hot shorts covered by what looks like a croushed pancho wrapped around it? We are targeting ordinary people. The working mother, the developing teenager, the new adults embarking into life on their own….Those people you see when sitting in a restaurant or at the crosswalk light before the light turns green. People who can look at something and say…'I can picture myself in this'…I mean what's the point in buying a magazine and looking at pictures of models who had starved themselves to death to fit into a petite barely there garment …" the 'stupid quotient thing' as she liked to call it. She was rambling in excitement convinced by the ideas she was explaining.

"What she means is…supply and Demand working in proportions" Luckily Rachel was always there to pick upon the left notes and help in the presentation. One of the many reasons they were known as the 'partners in crime' They just seemed to work in great harmony. Almost like an old couple finishing each others' sentences. "the more you satisfy the average mass…..the more success and more we'd sell"

The executives exchanged a look of approximation. They were impressed but still weren't clear on how exactly the ideas could be carried out "So what do you presume we do for the new line-up of issues"

Brooke and Rachel smiled broadly to each other. With a quick nod, Brooke walked over to a big poster board that was resting against a wooden stand. She swiftly lifted the blank white cover to reveal a collage that contained pictures taken of what looked like the New York streets….people in shops, people in restaurant, people just simply walking down the streets of broad way. "Those are going to be our models; everything will revolve around them from fashion….to food…..to sports. We can get the clothes, products etc from places around here…fancy and otherwise"

"basically…satisfy the public. In all classes and social levels" Rachel continued for Brooke and both of them stood side by side, for the first time since they had entered the room…in silence. They watched as the head editor and other executives looked at each other then whispered to one another.

Brooke gulped hard as she saw all of them turn their heads simultaneously in their direction. This is it – make it or break it. "It's a very daring idea…and im not sure if it will work and how much it will take for it work…." The words pierced her ears and immediately her shoulders slowly began to sink. She had ruined it. The first huge step in her career and she had ruined it.

"However," her head shot up at the words "I believe in both of you and I can see where the ideas are coming from. And after all, it's always good to be daring"

Both Brooke and Rachel tried to suppress their excitement and happiness. If it wasn't for the 4 grown men sitting in front of them years of experience and a higher authority marked on their reputations, Brooke and Rachel would have been screaming their lungs out in excitement like two teenagers.

"I will approve of this under on condition" one of the men was eager to grab their attention once again, and he was successful. "You two are in charge of everything…and I mean everything" he emphasized

"thank You sir. You will not be disappointed" Brooke reassured him and walked out of the room, her briefcase in hand and Rachel following her. Once they were a good distance from the meeting room Brooke turned to her associate and squeezed her hand and let out a suppressed scream "Oh My God" Rachel declared in excitement

"We've got so much work to do" Brooke announced shortly after the very brief outburst making her way to a door that had a sign with the letters "B. Davis" imprinted on it – It was her office

* * *

First Chapter is a little boring but I promise the story picks up quickly :)

**Next**: Brooke pays a visit to a good friend and we get a little insight on her past


	2. Somethings Dont go The Way You Plan

"Excuse me. Don't think you're getting away from this" Rachel tapped Brooke's shoulders pulling the office chair that Brooke was sitting in and spinning it around so she was finally facing her 

"From what?" Brooke laughed in her usual sly manner. She knew exactly what Rachel needed- gossip, and considering he finger was now overweighed by a 14 kt diamond ring, there was no way of escaping it.

**Later**

She plopped on the green satin sheets of the bed and rested her head on the palm of her hand that was being supported up by her bent arm

"Brooke Davis, When did all of this happen?" a curly haired blond sat opposite to her best friend. The same surprised gossip hungry face being mirrored to her, just the way Rachel's did a few hours earlier

"Peyton Sawyer, it happened last night at the Promenade" Brooke imitated her best friend in the same tone following her words with a soft laughter  
Peyton gave her a sarcastic grin throwing a pillow at her "I know that, you already told me you had a date with him there. Remember, you spent half the afternoon rampaging my wardrobe for a 'presentable' skirt. Tell me, how did he do it? Did he get down on one knee? Did he take you to the basketball court and have it written on the screen 'Brooke Davis, the best sex I ever had, would you marry me?'" her hands traced an imaginary rainbow in the air only to be pushed down by a flying pillow coming from the direction of Brooke, who was now sitting up her legs crossed and bent underneath her

"ewww. P. Sawyer. Let's not go into my sex life" she laughed  
"believe me. I don't want to go there either or my ego might suffer the consequences" Peyton agreed still in her light humorous tone "so ..spill"

Brooke hugged a pillow to her chest. She bit her lip, a smile overshadowing every feature in her face "We were sitting there in the restaurant and he just took my hand and asked me..simple as"

"Simple as?" Peyton raised an eyebrow "you'd think for a rich basketball player he'd be able to do something a bit fancier to satisfy a girl's long lived fantasy of the perfect proposal. Something… like…like…"

"Like take me in a yacht in the middle of the ocean ..with the champagne glasses in our hands and the moonlight casting its light on the water being reflected in our eyes….then he reorganizes the stars to spell out 'will you marry me?"…" Brooke continued watching Peyton's smile widen into a grin as she nodded her head vigorously..  
"YEA" Peyton shouted in agreement  
"yea..Peyt, that's YOUR fantasy" Brooke patted Peyton's thigh in sarcasm

"yea well, at least one of us gets to live it…" the blonde spoke, a sudden bitterness in her tone. It wasn't towards Brooke. She was happy for her best friend. She knew Brooke deserved this after long years of unstable relationships and an unforgotten past that has haunted her for so long.  
Brooke smiled sweetly to her best friend tilting her head slightly to the side "Jake still hasn't popped the question yet?" she bit her bottom lip letting one of her legs dangle at the side of the bed

"Nope. You know…." Peyton walked over to the mirror playing around with the knick-knacks on the vanity as she spoke. It was a habit of hers whenever she was upset or nervous and Brooke knew it too well allowing herself to manage a secret smile as she watched the back of her best friend "for a smart guy, Jake isn't exactly good at taking hints. I mean here we are living together for more than eight years…raising a child together…."Peyton paused "doesn't the word 'together' hint to anything?"

Brooke couldn't help but giggle at her best friend's frustration. She knew this was a long coming for Peyton before she losses her mind over Jake Jegalski- her high school sweetheart and probably the first man she had ever truly fell in love with. Sure enough he wasn't her first love but she had given him a much stronger commitment than she had ever given any other guy – she gave him her heart.  
"Don't beat up yourself about it" Brooke consoled her lightly now both her legs dangling at the side of the bed so she was fully facing Peyton "Guys are dense like that. You could have a sign hung in the middle of the apartment saying 'I'm waiting for a proposal' and they still wouldn't get it"

"yours didn't even need that to propose…"

"yea but you see, I wasn't even waiting for a proposal. It just happened" she shrugged one shoulder with a smile in the same famous Brooke Davis fashion. Peyton just raised her eyebrow at Brooke noticing the brooding look that had suddenly overtaken her features. The look she had acquired from a certain someone that had affected both their lives.

"Brooke, you don't regret saying yes do you?" she asked her plopping next to her on the bed and wrapping one arm around her shoulder  
Brooke looked up to meet her best friend's gaze- she was still waiting for an answer. Quickly like she had suddenly realized the question was pointed to her, she shook her head "No, of course not" she answered sounding very convinced with her own words. "Adam loves me and he is such a great guy, probably the only one I was ever able to connect with that way in such a long time. I'm happy" she nodded her head as to finalize the subject and Peyton did the same action with her head but she couldn't help but continue her gaze at her best friend whom she knew since she was five. She believed her, but in her mind certain scenarios and images from the past kept flashing inside her head like an old movie or a projector clips shown on a white screen. All of a time when the smile on Brooke's face never seemed to leave before the tide came and washed all those moments away.

A sudden noise of a door being shut was heard by the two girls and almost immediately a smile appeared on Brooke's face upon realization of who it might be "there's my favorite cheerleader" she pepped up in her cheery voice seeing her niece skip into the room and into her arms  
"BROOKE…" she screamed in her giggles and Peyton laughed as she watched the two hug

"Aunt Brooke, Jenny" she corrected for her daughter and Brooke narrowed her eyes at her "excuse me, she can call you mommy all you want but I am just Brooke…im still young. Don't make me feel like im twenty-five years old or something"

"Brooke, you are twenty-five years old"

"yea, but she doesn't know that" Brooke mouthed in a whisper to Peyton as she played with Jenny's pompoms. Peyton shook her head as she laughed - trust Brooke to act her shoe size.

"and you little princess. Let me see the new cheerleading outfit." Brooke grinned widely holding Jenny's hands from a distance "give us a twirl" she instructed her and smiled even more seeing a younger version of herself when she was in high school but maybe shorter. She only hoped that version of her wouldn't have to go through everything that she had been through.

"Oh My God. You should have seen me. We made this pyramid and I was on top of it because obviously I'm the smallest girl in class…which I'm actually starting to appreciate more right now" Jenny rambled on twirling her fingers as she spoke. Peyton couldn't help but laugh at how much she was growing to be like her aunt Brooke.  
"I thought you hated being small"  
"yea well that was before I was at the top of the pyramid and the girl under me thankfully got all jiggly causing me to fall to the floor"  
Peyton gasped upon hearing this. It was part of her maternal reflexes  
"Relax mom, nothing happened because someone broke my fall" she smirked to Brooke knowing she would understand her right away  
"Why do I smell a boy in this story" Brooke gave her the exact same smirk urging her to continue. Jenny nodded "he is on the basketball team and he is really cute"  
Brooke turned to Peyton who shared her the exact same look "I guess some things don't change afterall" Peyton told her in almost a whisper. Jenny noticed the exchange but decided to brush it off  
"Brooke you should see him. He's got like dirty blonde hair with darker brown streaks and those gorgeous hazel eyes"  
"My nine year old has discovered the other sex….what happened to this generation" Peyton sighed whispering to Brooke causing her to erupt in fits of giggles "don't make me tell her about your adventures with the opposite sex when YOU were nine"  
It was like a reflex, Peyton swung the pillow at Brooke expecting one to hit her back- and she was right. Jenny rolled her eyes at the two of them and grabbed her pompoms from Brooke's hand in attempt to save them from the ongoing childish girl fight

Suddenly, a familiar sound to Brooke's ear was heard- perhaps a muffled sound of the classic 'Don't confess' by Tegan and Sara. She always felt a special emotional attachment to that song, she wasn't sure why but she just did. Peyton turned her head in the direction of the sound only to find Brooke digging through her purse and finally pulling her cell phone out bringing the ring tone to a halt.  
"Hey baby" Brooke gasped for air as she reached the right button. She grinned picturing the person on the other end of the line. She always did, it was part of her wild creative imagination. She liked to picture everything around her in the way that things should be – perfect

"They totally loved it. You should've seen the look on their faces. They were so impressed and they assigned me the whole project…" she spoke excitedly down the phone "well, me and Rachel"  
She paced around the room placing one footstep infront of the other – heel to toe. Peyton watched her and laughed. How could someone in her age be filled with a teenagers' spirit. Jenny was waving her pompoms in the air practicing her new routine unaware of the silent gaze that Peyton was giving Brooke. She watched her interaction with her boyfriend, now fiancé, and couldn't help but open the door to the past in her mind. A frown slowly appeared on her face, a frown that only she herself can understand…..a frown of a guilt that had lived with her for so long eating her inside. Nonetheless she was still happy for Brooke. But she couldn't help but wonder 'what could have been if….' And this contained so many ifs

"ooo I like that idea of a celebration…hmmm…oh yea" she cajoled her fiancé down the phone stepping a distance from Peyton who was now tending to Jenny and her cheer show.  
Brooke walked into the small sunroom which was now suddenly filled with many open brown boxes.  
"Yea. So I'll just see you tonight yea?...I was actually thinking I would have another go at cooking you your favorite. ..Hey don't make fun. It's not my fault I'm impaired in the kitchen."

"yea well, you just wait I……" she fell silent and stopped dead in her tracks when she saw what could re-open a wound from her past in a matter of seconds. Her hands slowly reached inside the open box. Drawings and pictures of the past . It was like opening a memoirs that kept all the buried pain from the past and also memories she wished she could forget but at the same time held onto them dearly like a child holds onto a safety blanket. It was ironic and no one could ever understand it, not even herself. Her fingers traced a picture of three familiar faces – three people who were once close friends. One of them in particular had her eyes in a lock. She sniffled through her tears trying to make them disappear but it didn't seem to help  
"Brooke, you there?" a voice brought her back to reality. A reality she knows she should hold onto if she wanted to forget the past  
"yea…" her voice was barely audible through the phone "I'm gonna see you tonight ok?...love you too. bye" she turned off her cell phone and her gaze went back to the picture. His arm rested around her waist and she could almost remember the warm safety she fell when she was in them before the coldness was the only thing that took over her body when he left her. She hated how she still felt that way and how she was never able to do anything about it

"I found them a few days ago" a voice startled her and she didn't have to turn around to know who it was. "I was looking for my old pompoms for Jenny and…."  
Brooke sniffled again vowing not to turn around to face her friend before she can wipe away all her tears so there is no evidence of their existence  
"I had a feeling those were the tree hill pompoms. We only lived with them for like four years" she softly chuckled trying to force a smile and turned around but she knew Peyton could read her like an open book, tears or no tears. It was like she had x-ray vision that saw right through her eyes

"I'm sorry" she mouthed to her and Brooke nodded her smile becoming more believable "don't worry about it. I've been over that stuff for so long now. It's the past right? You cant do anything about it but forget it" she shrugged trying to convince Peyton of words she herself didn't believe in

"anyway" suddenly becoming more cheery she sniffled again "my boytoy just called and I'm cooking him dinner tonight. So. I'm going to go. Say hi to your boytoy for me ok"  
Peyton nodded the same frown still on her face. She wasn't convinced with Brooke's glossy performance and her way of hiding her feelings.  
Brooke looked at the picture in her hand one last time before dropping it in the box and walked towards the door

"you still miss him don't you?" Peyton suddenly said making Brooke stop in her tracks. She didn't turn around this time. She stayed in the same spot for a few more seconds then finally decided to speak  
"Peyton please……let's not go there" she said in a soft whisper then headed out the door knowing exactly the answer for Peyton's question - **_Everyday_**

**_

* * *

_**

_So this was the second chapter. A bit more interesting than the first i hope. _

_Thanks so much for reading everyone. Your reviews are very much appreciated :)  
_


	3. Looking into the Eyes of Love

**AN: **First of all i want to thank Ali for leaving me the awesome review. It was really appreciated and i know how annoying it is to review sometimes but it really gives me insight on whether the story is liked or not. So reviews are really helpful also in case the readers feel like something needs to be changed or whatnot...anyway, hope you like the next chapter

* * *

**Days Later**

Brooke spun in her office chair for what seemed like the hundredth time in the past hour. She overlooked the many cover designs in her lap trying to figure out what would look classy so it doesn't divert eyes away from it with scary close-ups of celebrity faces yet not too boring to the point of brushing it off without looking twice. She wanted a cover that would intrigue the reader for the right reasons, not like playboy would attract the pervs – no that wasn't her aim. She wanted something unique. Something that stands out. Something that connects to the readers.

"Brooke, you're driving me crazy here…we haven't even discussed the content yet and you're already spending a whole day on the cover" Rachel complained from her position on the floor. She was in her casual work clothes. Jeans and a cropped top. If there was something different about Rachel it was definitely her sense of style, or in other words…lack of. She liked to call it "the no guys – no reason" approach which basically revolved around the idea that if she was at a place with no potential of meeting hot guys then she didn't need the effort. Comfort was a priority when it came to Rachel.

Brooke on the other hand needn't an approach. Effortlessly, whatever style she took on just seemed to work for her – guys or no guys. It drove others crazy, especially the opposite sex, as to how one woman can beautify an outfit with her own body and class rather the opposite being done. The answer was simple and only very few people knew it – her personality. She was assertive but sweet, cocky when needed but above it all she was charmingly attractive.

She had a certain spark about her that made her presence known among those who surrounded her, a spark that seemed to shine through a very tough exterior. She herself didn't know such fact about herself. It wasn't until she met a certain blue-eyed brooding male who had entered a place that no one before him had ever dared to enter – her soul. He saw those characters when no one else would and brought them out to the world. Since then, she vowed to never let them in again because to her, she was most beautiful in his eyes and she wanted to forever stay that way, even when those eyes were no longer around to give her that feeling.

"Alright then. Maybe I can show Mr. Calhoun the top 5 and he can have the final say" Brooke suggested finally giving in to Rachel's pleas

"Sarah" she called on one of the outside assistants and before she could repeat the name for a second time, a young woman who appeared to be in her early twenties walked in the office in her mini skirt and a business blouse that seemed to cling to her curves.

Rachel raised an eyebrow turning her head to Brooke and Brooke tried to suppress a laugh knowing exactly what was going through her friend's head "is Mr. Calhoun in his office?" she asked the skinny blonde standing at the edge of her door  
"Yes, but I don't advise you to go anywhere near his office right now. He's in a total pissy mood making phone calls and what not…heard it's to do with the banking/finances department" the blonde bit her lip before excusing herself out of the room

"oh, well…always keep at least 50 meters distance with your boss when they've got a stick up their $$ – that's my motto" she muttered under her breath making her voice only audible to Rachel as she watched the outside of her office through the slightly open door.   
"Brooke. That's every person's motto" Rachel stated matter-of-factly as always making another of her attempts to sarcasm and smart comments

"anyway" she pepped in a more cheery tone walking over to Brooke's desk and sitting at the edge "how are things with your infamous b-ball player of a fiancé?" if anyone knew Rachel before she met Brooke they would definitely testify that Brooke had rubbed off her witty charm and sometimes flirtatious attitude on her. Nonetheless, it was still a known fact that no one can ever perfect such charm like Brooke did. She was the original, as you would call it

"He's amazing thank you very much" she answered in the same manner now playing with a pencil in her hands twirling it around her fingers "you know that day I was supposed to cook him dinner. I go home and he had already cooked me such a romantic meal with candle lights and roses" She whispered as she closed her eyes for a few seconds, a broad smile on her face. Adam definitely had the abilities to make her happy- he was a charming gentleman and that was one of the reasons she was with him

"and how exactly do you feel about the fact that your man can cook dinner better than you?" Rachel teased "I would say whatever I lack in the kitchen area…I make up for in others" she gave her friend a wink before they both erupted in laughter, Rachel playfully shoving her away

"anyway, I gotta go now. I got some errands to run and I gotta take this downstairs to the copy room" Brooke gathered the many scattered papers on her desk pushing them all in one folder. "I'll see you at the game tonight?"   
"Yea…come pick me up at 6" Rachel nodded suppressing her laughter

"haha" Brooke mocked her "very funny. I'll meet you at the gate around 6:30. Oh and thanks so much for coming with me. You know how it is. Adam wants me there for the game and it would be pretty boring sitting there for 3 hours alone. Sorry I have to drag you" she bit her lip with an apologetic look as she slipped her arms into her jacket

"Are you kidding me?' Rachel almost squealed "watching hot guys bounce a ball around in their sweaty muscular bodies – I'm so there" she gave Brooke the head roll making her laugh even more  
"alright….I'll see you later" and with that Brooke disappeared out of her office leaving Rachel behind to tend to the messy room

* * *

"hmm.. Good luck Baby" Brooke spoke against Adam's lips as they stood in the hallway to the locker rooms. She had her arms wrapped around his waist and his around hers not letting each other go  
"Don't worry, we wont need it. These guys are a piece of cake" Adam smugly replied with a broad grin and Rachel couldn't help but interfere

"aren't those the one who whopped your asses like last season?" she said with a grin obviously proud. She and Adam were always at each other's throats not in a bad way. She was the typical girlfriend's best friend and Brooke didn't mind their silly arguments about basketball despite the fact that Rachel knew nothing about the game except for the concept of hot guys and an orange ball going through a hoop.  
"Rachel, I cant help but ask" Adam spoke in a mockingly pleasant tone "Why are you here?"  
"because you wouldn't have it any other way" she stuck her tongue out at him and the three of them laughed.

Brooke wrapped her arms more around his waist burring her head in his shoulder "come on, you wouldn't have a game without your two favorite cheerleaders now would you" she teased him  
"I'll look out for you guys in the crowd" he winked planting one last kiss on her lips before letting her slip out of his arms and watching her walk in the other direction with Rachel. She was perfect – he thought.  
Even in her low rise jeans and a smile basketball jersey that held his number. The top of her head now covered with a NY cap, still allowed her chocolate brown her to fall to her shoulders creating its unique waves at the ends.

Brooke and Rachel pushed through the crowd trying to get to their seats in the middle of the bleachers stand. She held onto Rachel's wrist to make sure they wouldn't lose each other. Basketball games were always like that and as far as she was informed, this was one of the biggest games of the season. They finally found their designated seats and Brooke couldn't help but look around at the different scenes before her. They reminded her so much of her high school years. Except now she was sitting among the audience rather than down there with the rest of the cheerleaders and the players. Her lip twitched into a smile as she spotted the basketball players warming-up.

Her eyes diverted to another scene where a cheerleader stood by one of them holding onto his arms and helping him stretch. It was like dejavu, except she was that cheerleader and the player was a certain blue-eyed blonde – one of the best basketball players witnessed in Tree Hill high. She gave out a short sigh after her thoughts were interrupted by a familiar name

"Where is Adam?" Rachel scanned the court and upon hearing his name Brooke felt a sudden guilt. This was his night and she was going to concentrate on him and only him. And that's how its going to be …………..for the rest of her life. A thought that excited her and scared her at the same time. How can she feel that way? Two total opposite emotions separated by only one thin line. She felt herself being dragged from one side to the other – there was no end to her confusion and no treatment to what she felt in her heart. All she could do was pray that time will mend everything on its own and she can finally find the life she wanted.

"Argh, why does it take so long for Basketball games to start…" Rachel grumbled now munching on hr pretzel that she had acquired from the outside stand. Brooke only smiled at her friend's impatience  
"It's so weird sitting here. Im not used to it" she suddenly blurted out and turned to Rachel "I feel like grabbing my pompoms and cheer uniform and going down there"

Rachel snorted following it with a cough as she choked on her pretzel "yea im sure the audience will enjoy that, you in your tiny little cheerleading outfit shaking your butt around and doing flips….and failing miserably"  
Brooke gasped in a fake shock "are you implying I still can't do it?"  
"no" Rachel shook her head with a mischievous smile "I'm right out saying it. "  
"I SO can"  
"prove me wrong." She shrugged sticking her tongue out at Brooke  
"not here….." Brooke nudged her  
"oh, too chicken. ……thought so" Rachel pressed in her obnoxious manner nonchalantly sipping on her Pepsi "what? If you can do then show us…"

"I actually second that" a sudden interruption stopped both them as they looked at the stranger sitting in front of them who had just invited himself into their conversation. Neither of them said a word and Brooke just raised her eyebrow at him. Rachel on the other hand was admiring the view.

"By the way, I'm Braden" he extended his hand to both of them and Rachel took it willingly flashing him a flirtatious smile. Brooke didn't even need to say anything, the two were already in their own world chatting away. Looks like Rachel found what she came here for.

It was the fourth quarter and there were still 5 more minutes left in the game. Of course in basketball terms that mean at least another half an hour. The teams were tied and the crowd was now cheering more than ever before. Brooke found herself engrossed in the game shouting every now and then to cheer her fiance's team. All of a sudden she into the game for the first time in so many years. It was an exciting part of her past and today she was able to connect to it more than she had ever done before. Adam had the ball in his hands bouncing it as he dashed towards the opponents' basket.

Everyone was on their feet anticipating the shot that would give their team the lead. It took a few seconds and it finally happened. The ball went flying in the air leaving Adam's hands and landing in the hoop. The cheers were now beyond the ordinary volume. People screaming and clapping – everyone in total excitement.

"YEA ADAM" She screamed so loud but it was only audible to those who surrounded her. That's how loud everyone was cheering. A bright smile made its way to her feature and she took off her cap to readjust it on her head when suddenly she froze in her place. Her smile slowly fading and her heart racing to the point of no return.

Everyone had already sat back down, but her knees were in a lock and she stared in front of her across the court to a figure that seemed to complement her state. His blue eyes almost reflecting the court lights as he slowly pulled his cap off. An intoxicating sense washing over her whole body making it numb to any other feeling coming from any other way. Their eyes locked in a different realm separating them from all the crowd and perhaps the whole world. It was a mystery how after all those years, those pair of blue eyes were still able to make her feel that way – whole. Whole in the sense that all feelings she had ever imagined, lost, wished for, were finally making their way back to her. They both stood their, their time capsule had stopped and all that was still going was the racing of their hearts that, despite being separated by a distance, were still mirror images of each other.

* * *

Yes, i know...a cliffhanger lol

**Next**: Find out whocaptured Brooke's attention


	4. Too Much That Time Cant Erase

**AN:** Thanks so much everyone for your amazing reviews. They mean a lot to me and im glad you like where the story is going so far.

Ended with a cliffhanger last time but im sure you could all guess who the blue-eyed broody was lol. Hope you like this chapter

* * *

After what seemed like a whole lifetime flashing before her eyes, Brooke felt a tug at her hand only to find herself being brought to the shocking reality she was living.

"Brooke, sit down…..people behind us haven't cursed you enough?" It was Rachel who had pulled her down on her seat, but Brooke didn't even reply. Her eyes stayed fixed on the blue pairs that reflected hers on the other side of the court. She had always dreamt of this moment but never thought it would actually happen.

Her heart was racing beyond normal and she felt her stomach tumble…the same sensation he gave her eight years ago, the night he confessed his true feelings for her and all she did was apologize and leave him standing there in the room that they shared for a few months. She didn't know what to do or how to bring herself out of such gaze.

She couldn't help but wonder, was her mind playing tricks on her…was her eyes in dire need of glasses….or has her heart become so desperate of his sight that it had created it in her head. She didn't know any of the answers to those questions. All she knew was that what she was feeling was real and couldn't help but wonder…..what was going through his mind right now? Was he feeling the same things? 'Perhaps not' was her answer. If only she knew……..

_And after all those years and the pain as we part  
You will always still have that effect on my heart_

He sat there mirroring her. The same brooding look intensified in his features. All of a sudden the game has become the least of his concerns. Only one thing had his attention, one person to be exact. And it was the same person who had captivated his heart and soul all those years,

_Blinded by the light you shine  
The colors fade completely_

He never expected to ever see her again despite it being all his heart's desire. Even in her jeans and a simple shirt, and from such a far distance, she was still able to make him go weak at the knees. Her slender exquisite body still made its unique beautiful figure amongst a crowd of other hundreds. But like always, it wasn't those things that had captured him, it was her amazing heart and intricate facial features that always let the inside of her soul known to him and only him. Just like her, he felt himself being frozen in a time capsule and he had no hands in it.

They finally broke away from each other's gaze. Brooke becoming slightly uncomfortable and trying her best to avoid his eyes, she concentrated more on the game. But it was like watching mute TV. Mere objects and images moving before her eyes but nothing actually being processed of it through her brain. All she could think about was the person sitting opposite of her holding a great part of her past and now her present.

The game finally ended. She could make out Adam's figure around the players as they hugged each other in the manly ordained manner congratulating each other on their victory. She waved back to him with a warm smile, once again the guilt overtaking every inch of her. Her eyes drifted to the other side of the court where they had wandered far too many times during the game, but he was no longer there. She continued looking at the now empty bleachers thoughts of him conquering her.

"Let's go……You're so not ok tonight" Rachel once again interrupted those thoughts and Brooke didn't know whether to be angry at her or thankful. She sighed heavily hugging her small jacket to her chest as they both made their way out and towards the outside of the locker room area to wait for Adam.

"That was such a great game" Rachel cheerfully commented watching Brooke lean her back against the wall obviously tired. Brooke couldn't help but give out a soft laughter

"Oh yea?..What was the score then?" she asked in a mock tone knowing too well that the game had the least of Rachel's attention. If it wasn't for the dark haired stranger who had intruded on their conversation earlier in the night, Rachel wouldn't have made it to the halftime  
"Ah whatever. I got his number didn't I?" she flashed her best friend a wide toothy grin holding the palm of her hand up only a few centimeters away from Brooke's eyes.

Brooke laughed again "argh, get your popcorn smelling hand away from me" she playfully swatted Rachel's hand away from her face as both girls continued their playful fight.  
She pushed her hand one more time away from her face giving out a louder laughter but soon all of this was interrupted by the calling of her name from a distance

"Brooke?..." she froze, her back to the source of the sound. It was far too familiar and now she was only hoping her ears weren't the ones playing tricks on her. In one swift motion, she turned her body around only to meet his eyes once again

"Lucas…?" she uttered his name out loud for the first time in many years

"Oh wow, I…." he stumbled on his words. Seeing her for the first time in many years and being this close to her was like a memory from a dream that had haunted him for too long "I thought I saw you earlier…..thought I was hallucinating or something. but wow look at you" his eyes lingered to every other inch of her body returning back to her face.

He couldn't help but notice the smile slowly forming on her lips yet he could tell how nervous she was from the way she brushed her fingers through her chocolate brown hair- a habit he had carefully noted about her too long ago when they were together

"Lucas…" she repeated phased by his propinquity as he walked closer to her. "What are you doing here?" she asked unaware that her words might have come out the wrong way. Immediately she followed them by a nervous chuckle that seemed to come out of the both of them "ha, Sorry…it's just….seeing you again is…"

"yea I know. " he cut her off trying to relief her from stumbling on anymore of her words "well, you know me and basketball, we go all the way back" he crossed his two fingers together in a silly gesture.

Once again she let out a soft laughter. He sure hadn't lost his sense of humor…. Her eyes lingered on as if studying his face. She couldn't believe her eyes. A few weeks ago, the thought of ever speaking to him again would have been absurd to her. She had already given in to the fact that he was a part of her past that she will only be connected to through her memories and nothing more. As much as that thought bothered her and how she hated to admit it, she had secretly hoped for the opposite. But since when are her hopes ever turned to realities? She continued to study his face, his eyes still had that sparkle in them whenever they reflected hers. He had grown a little bit thinner (if that was even possible) but his hair was still about the same height as she had last seen him and evidence of potential facial hair appeared on the line of his jawbones.

"well…?" he interrupted her thoughts making her eyes jerk back in place settling back onto his "Do I at least get a hug?" he smiled and slowly opened his arms for her.

Her lips twitched into a smile as she hesitated at first, but the urge inside her dying for his touch was stronger than anything else. She found herself walking towards him and as gracefully as humanly possible, she threw herself in his arms. At first the sensation was overwhelmingly uncomfortable, but the second she felt his arms wrap around her fragile waist and hers snake behind his neck, she relaxed. Her eyes closed for a few seconds and a pained look flashed over her face making sure that he wouldn't be able to see it.

However, she knew he could almost feel it in their proximity. He, too, closed his eyes taking in the scent of her hair that reminded him so much of days he longed for.  
The sensation was too overwhelming for them almost electrifying. They both felt the need to let go but neither of them made an attempt, until Brooke was first to initiate it.

She quickly blinked and slid out of his arms once again finding herself looking in his eyes. "So…" she took a few steps back realizing one of his arms was still around her waist. He noted her reaction and immediately pushed his hands in the pockets of his jeans making sure to keep the distance between them "How come I've never seen you around here before?..." she asked him once again brushing strands of her hair with her fingers

"Well, I just moved in the city like a month ago…..you know…business" he nodded and she did the same in acknowledgement of his words not knowing what else to say. A shadow of discomfort once again appeared between them.  
"erm, how about you? I thought you'd be in California now. You know" he shrugged his shoulders lightly as he spoke "living the high life"

Brooke gave out a short chuckle "nah, turns out the high life over there isn't as appealing as you'd think. I moved out long time ago and I work here now in a magazine"

Lucas watched her as she spoke, her eyes still fluttered occasionally when sarcasm appeared in her tone of voice….and when she smiled, her whole face lit up in cheerfulness. She was still the same Brooke Davis he had last seen in Tree Hill. The same Brooke Davis who broke his heart without even knowing it.

"Well, listen. Do you have time? I mean…we can go get a bite to eat and catch up" he offered  
Brooke hesitated. She looked behind her and saw Rachel standing noting every bit of the exchange that had just occurred between her and the blue-eyed stranger. She had almost forgotten about her….and most importantly about someone else.

"erm. No. Actually. I have to go." She finally replied "I'm waiting for…." It was a long pause as she swallowed on her words "some friends"  
She didn't know why she lied but she did. Suddenly she had become conscience of the ring she bore on her finger and like a reflex, she buried that hand underneath the jacket she was carrying.

Lucas nodded in disappointment and glanced over her shoulder at the other brunette standing not too far away behind Brooke. He noticed her give him a flirtatious smile that he only returned with a subtle one of his own before having his eyes settle on Brooke once again

"Alright. Well, here is my card. Call me whenever and maybe we can meet up and you know. Catch up and stuff" he handed her a white card and she took it willingly. Their fingers brushed against each other for a millisecond, but it was enough to send shivers down their spines. It was nice to see they still had that effect on each other…nice and scary at the same time.

"Sure"   
"alright…It was great seeing you again" he took a few steps back and waved one last time before turning his back completely and disappearing in the crowd near the exits. She watched his back noting the slightest things about him, down to the way he walked. He hadn't changed one bit.

"Who was that stud?" came a voice from behind her. She rolled her eyes and sighed heavily, her fingers still fumbling with the card in her hand. "Engaged yet you still score numbers of hot guys. Lucky b!tch" Rachel teased her as she nudged her side lightly.  
"He's an old friend. From high school" even though she didn't feel the need to clarify anything to Rachel, Brooke needed to say those words to remind herself of where they stood and that Lucas really was 'only' a friend, at least that's how they had ended things the last she had seen of him eight years ago

Rachel raised an eyebrow a sly smile forming on her lips "didn't know such a hick town like yours can have that degree of hotness in its guys. Boy did I go to the wrong school or what"  
Brooke rolled her eyes at her. It wasn't the first time Lucas had struck the fancy of her friends. He was good looking and she couldn't blame any girl for not being attracted to him. But at the same time, she couldn't stop it from bothering her. This was 'her' Lucas. Sure enough they weren't together anymore and most likely never will be, but still……He was her ex-boyfriend, her broody, her heartbreaker, and even her cheating bastard.  
"He's alright" she shrugged her shoulders obviously lying.  
"Are you kidding me?" Rachel almost squealed "they don't make them that hot for no reason, you got to hook me up" a broad grin appearing on her face she beamed at Brooke helplessly  
Brooke gave her a look and shook her head "didn't you just hook up with some random like an hour ago?"  
"So? I like to explore my options. It's not like I promised myself to him with a ring?" Rachel stuck her tongue out at her but Brooke was only taken aback by Rachel's final words

She fell silent looking down on the card in her hands then at the ring that shone on her finger. Before she could give out another sigh, she felt two arms wrap around her waist and soft kiss on her neck.  
Startled at first, she jerked in the familiar arms

"you scared me" she turned around now facing her fiancé to be greeted by another kiss, this time it was planted right on her lips  
"Sorry I was late. Had to finish the press conference" he apologized genuinely and she just smiled "So anything interesting happen while I was away?"  
Brooke just stared into his eyes, one hand caressing the side of his face. A small smile formed on her face and she shook her head slowly "no" she answered in a whisper.  
Adam returned her smile with a lingering kiss then slid his hand into her as the three made their way to the exit.

She looked one last time at the card in her hand then pushed it into her purse taking notice of Adam's hand that held her own, a ring emphasizing their union….and in the other hand, a card threatening it.

* * *

So i know by now you all hate that Adam guy lol even though he is such a sweetheart...hope you liked it and please R&R **Next**: Brooke faces more confusion and becomes torn between her past and present  



	5. Bound By The Life You Left Behind

**AN:** So Kels, you're officially the first Adam fan here lol. Dont worry guys i promise it will get better. This chapter is a bit boring but it was necessary so i hope you like it anyway. Thanks for all your reviews, they're amazing and i love each and every one of them.

* * *

Two drinks, seven songs and many small inane conversations later, Brooke stood out on the terrace to one of the poshest mansions in New York City owned by a knicks Basketball player. Like always, she found herself at an after-game party that seemed to follow every victory the team attained.

Naturally, she would tag along with her boyfriend in courtesy of their relationship and now that he had become her fiancé, she realized it was becoming even more important to share those nights with him, no matter how much she disliked them.

Yes, disliked them. It was incomprehensible for any former Tree Hill student that Brooke Davis, the party Diva, would find her scene elsewhere. But it was true. She was tired of the pretentious aura that seemed to smother those types of events. The smell of alcohol overbearing and the music so loud to the point of threshold. She didn't mind them when she could at least identify familiar friendly faces like the way it was back in high school. Back when she could rely on Peyton's arm and Lucas' car to bring her home safely. She looked around and all she could see were the same rich snobs who qualified as well as strangers…but she was forced into their presence because they were friends of Adam.

She sighed once again realizing how serious things keep becoming every passing day between them. She was almost feeling too committed and the thought was starting to scare her. But she loved Adam, she knew she did. Why was it so hard then? – it was a repeating question in her mind. However, she looked down at her purse and remembered why it was such a hard question.

The feel of his touch was still lingering on her arm and waist were his finger tips brushed against the bare back of her midriff. His voice was still playing in her head like a melody. She hadn't heard the sound of her name being uttered that way in so long.

The music was still blasting from the adjacent room and she tried her best to let the pool view underneath envelope all her sense until all other sounds seized to exist. But it was nothing like the ocean in North Carolina where she could pour her heart out and know that it would hold all her secrets. However and luckily, she tuned out all sounds surrounding her. She watched people crowding the pool area dancing to music that she could no longer hear and other couples who lounged by the bars drinking their lives to oblivion.

A sigh escaped her and she turned away from the scene resting her hip to her side against the rail to the terrace, a half empty glass of wine still in her hand. Suddenly a small smile made its way to her face as she watched a couple walk away from all the mayhem into the quieter garden.

They walked hand in hand and she could tell they were conversing from the way their lips moved as they gazed into each other. She could only guess what they could possibly be talking about, but it didn't matter. Because to them it probably didn't either. Just as long as they were in each others company….that must have been enough.

Her expression faded slowly as she had to stop herself. When has she become the brooding type? Looking so deeply into others and analyzing every aspect of things? Then she remembered, even though she didn't dare utter his name in her mind. God, what was he doing to her? She's already been driven to insanity because of him.

Because of him…..her heart has already experienced both the worst and the best things a heart could ever experience and still…he was controlling all her senses. She never knew something as simple as seeing him again could revive everything with in her. But who was she kidding? Seeing him wasn't a minor or a simple thing. It was scarier and at the same time more exhilarating than anything else that could ever happen to her. She only wished she didn't feel this way, because in the back of her mind….another face stood out.

She suddenly felt two arms wrap around her waist and needn't turn around to see who it was. She was already familiar with them. A look of guilt overshadowed her for a split second before she felt the arms turn her around so she becomes face to face with Adam.

"Hey you" he said caressing her cheek lightly. She just smiled  
"hey you yourself" she replied in her whispery tone bringing her arms over his shoulder but at the same time making sure the glass of wine is no where near his shirt.

"Mer told me you've been out here for a while. Something wrong?" a look of concern could be seen on his face only making Brooke's smile grow bigger. He was such a sweetheart. Always looking out for her and knowing what to say and when to say it.

Her smile was then combined with an amused raised eyebrow that always seemed more on the seductive side rather than the comical side

"Since when has Mer actually started tending to her guests?" she gave him a quizzical look and he knew her question was rhetorical so he let out a soft chuckle

"Guess she's been spending a lot of time with you" his arms tightened around her waist and she took in his complement with a flirtatious nod. Only Brooke Davis can make something as simple as a nod flirtatious.

The music suddenly seemed to blast even louder and more people gathered around the big DJ stand grinding and almost groping each other. Brooke and Adam's faces turned to the commotion and Meredith could be seen walking away from the bar with a bottle of what looked like vodka carelessly pouring it in whatever glasses were in her way as she danced to the loud music.

They both laughed watching the scene until Brooke scoffed turning her face towards the outings of the balcony shaking her head and rolling her eyes.  
Adam noticed, and burrowed his eyebrows "Listen, I really appreciate you coming along. I know you hate those parties"

She looked up at him. He was much taller than her – a quality he could be applauded upon for being a basketball player.

"I know you'd rather be some place else right now and believe me I don't blame you. But still…so much props for being so great about this" he gave her a genuine smile. His hand gently touching her skin as he slowly ran it up and down her arm. He always felt connected to her but it seemed like it was a one way connection. Her eyes were always looking into his but he could see so many questions and unspoken emotions almost radiating from them.

He knew she had a rough past and never dared to ask her about it. If he learned anything about Brooke it was that she was the most open, most amazing person anyone can ever meet once she puts her guard down, but she also liked to keep certain things to herself. And her past was one of them.

"It's fine. And who says I don't like parties. You obviously haven't seen me in high school have you?" she teased poking his chest with her index finger  
He gave her a look that she knew too well and she knew she had to give in "Alright alright…" she sighed still with a smile "I hate being here…" she confessed and he nodded proud to have let it out of her with the least effort  
"but.." she stopped him before he could say anything placing a finger on his lips "you're here right?...so this is where I wanna be too" she told him in her seductive yet genuine whispery voice

A warm smile made its way to his lips before they came down crashing into hers. She closed her eyes allowing his tongue entrance as she felt his arms wrap more around her waist, one of them slowly tracing her back until it reached her cheek.  
"I love you" he whispered in her ears hugging her tightly and she just smiled

"love you too" after a short pause, she buried herself in his arms, her chin on his shoulder and whispered those words back. But her lips quivered and silent tears seemed to escape her eyes as she uttered those words and she knew they weren't happy tears. They were tears of confusion, guilt, heartbreak, and most of all…..tears of longing for the past

* * *

Hopefully it wasnt as boring as i said it was going to be lol. Please R&R 

**Next**: Brooke has to make a decision and her heart and mind are in a competition


	6. Walking Down Memory Lane

**AN**: Probably the longest chapter i wrote so far. It's packed with so much stuff and i hope it all makes sense to you as you read it. I put the flashbacks in italics so hopefully no one gets confused lol

* * *

"But I really need to get those templates as soon as possible and the only way to do that is by going through with the city photo shoots" Brooke argued making sure her voice stays at a respectable level. Usually she wouldn't care but she stood before the magazine's Head and losing her job wasn't on her list of things to do that day.

"Mrs. Davis for the last time. We don't have the right funding right now. You have to wait at least a week or two" he told her exasperatedly making his way back to his chair behind the big glass desk

"Two weeks?" she protested "that's going to hold us way back especially for next month's issue. It has to be down at the copiers by the 24th"

Mr. Calhoun sighed heavily pressing the palms of his hands to his face as he leant on his desk. Brooke rolled her eyes without him looking and bit her tongue realizing she was once again losing her temper. But she also understood that she had every right to. Her project was being delayed and it was out of her hands to do anything about it. All the works Rachel and she had done was going to be crammed last minute because of a minor money issue.

"Ms. Davis. You think this is not worrying me? I understand fully the deadlines that we have but there is nothing that can be done. I have been toiling in paperwork for the past week trying to find some type of funding source for this but there is obviously a huge problem that you don't seem to be aware of. If you don't believe me, you can go down to the financial services and see for yourself"

Brooke listened but not very attentively. She knew she might as well already give up. After what seemed like another lifetime of negotiations and an ongoing argument, she made her way to the office door

"Ok, I'll deal. One week right?" she finally gave in and he nodded his head gesturing with his hand for her to continue on and out of his office. Fortunately for him, she did. Her persistence and confidence have always been part of the reason he had hired her, but when they were used against him….it was a whole other story.

Brooke walked into her office in somewhat of an agitation. She plopped herself in her desk chair and pulled closer to her desk overlooking all the papers and snippets in front of her.

Her head jerked p at the sound of her doorknob twisting. And before her eyes stood Rachel in her grey skirt that reached her knees and a silky professional top with its top three buttons unbuttoned.

She gave out an exasperated sigh and Rachel held her hand up before she could say anything "no need. I heard it all from outside his office. He didn't sound too happy"

"No, he didn't and neither do I" Brooke gave her a sarcastic grin before she rolled her eyes and pushed a few of the many papers directly in front of her.

"Hey, look on the bright side. We don't have as much to do in the next week and we still get paid regular" she shrugged her shoulders together. Trust Rachel to always look on the bright side of things even if it was the murkiest situations.

"That's not a Brightside" Brooke stated as if obviously "we're going to be held back"

"So we'll work double time later…"again Rachel shrugged her shoulders

"Rachel, we were going to work double time anyway. You know too well how big this project is and it has to be perfect if we really want to make something out of it and hold our imprints here. I didn't come all the way from California to prove to my parents that I can survive without their money and their help to fail ok? I will not let this happen" she spoke with so much defiance in her voice. All her life her parents had made her feel like she was nothing without their money little did they know it only made her want to break free from it. She had her mind set and she wasn't going to back down till she achieves her dreams.

Rachel huffed heavily so it was loudly audible "you will….we will. Just don't stress over the first obstacle" she squeezed Brooke's hand and the second she received a slight smile back, she pushed her hand playfully going in full teasing mode again. Her favorite mode. "Now go home and put on some sexy afternoon dress and go have lunch with your man"

"hey" Brooke stopped the brunette before she exited her office "I thought we were having lunch together"

Rachel bit her lip and smiled sweetly, almost too sweetly like when a schoolgirl is busted for doing something wrong "change of plans" she said too quickly running back to Brooke's desk only receiving a look with a raised eyebrow from her friend

"Braden called me earlier and he is around here so he is taking me out to lunch" her smile grew bigger as she revealed her date making Brooke's eyebrow only raise more

"Braden?" she shrugged her shoulders obviously unaware of the stranger but suddenly it dawned on her "ohhh..Basketball conversation intruder" Brooke said resting her back to her chair and giving Rachel a mocking smile

"Actually I was going along the lines of…brown hair….cute butt….gorgeous smile…heavy wallet" Rachel replied intelligently crossing her legs after she pulled herself on the edge of Brooke's desk.

"Ahhh…I see now" Brooke nodded knowingly. She knew Rachel was somewhat of a gold-digger. Definitely not in a bad way, but unlike her family, Rachel's have gone through a lot of hard times that always had her ending up on the poor unfortunate side of the road. And now that she was older…she never wanted to go back to that life. Therefore she embraced the philosophy that marrying a rich person would guarantee her the life she wanted. Brooke never dared to criticize her on it because she knew she was never in her footsteps and therefore could never understand to the right degree and it simply wasn't her place.

"So you randomly meet a guy at a basketball game and suddenly you're dating?" Brooke inquired rhetorically

"isn't that how you met your man….I'm following your footsteps maybe I'll end up with a ring like yours on my right hand" she stuck her tongue out at her only receiving a little push from Brooke's hand

"I met Adam through a friend at a basketball game thank you very much. Very different"

Rachel jumped off the desk landing successfully on her high heeled stilettos "well, as I said. I'm still exploring my options" she gave Brooke a quick, almost flirtatious grin and Brooke couldn't help but giggle at her friend's antics that somehow resembled her own when she was younger. She watched her head to the door and stop once again turning on her heels "speaking of options. Still not planning on giving me that hot stud's number?"

A look of confusion spread on Brooke's face "Rachel…how many studs do we meet each day who you refer to as 'hot'?" again another rhetorical question meant to mock her friend

"Haha…" Rachel tilted her head to the side obviously sarcastically "you know, the hot blonde stranger….friend of yours that we met at the b-ball game"

Brooke's smile softened as Rachel unintentionally brought the one person Brooke has been trying to suppress in the back of her mind, back to the surface of her thoughts

"oh him" she stood up from her chair becoming suddenly more interested in organizing her desk as she fumbled with the papers scattered everywhere "forget about him. He's not your type" she told her flatly but still making sure to leave that smile on her face. The last thing she wanted was for her to show any type of feelings towards the subject. Whether of unpleasantness, jealousy, or whatever she was actually feeling.

"Please" Rachel laughed "I'm very flexible especially when it comes to guys who are THAT hot" she nodded obviously not giving up.

Brooke stopped what she was doing and laid one hand on her hips "he reads…" she told Rachel flatly trying to keep a straight face

Rachel paused for a second "...So…I read too….sometimes….well rarely but still. I can like a guy who reads..."

"For pleasure" Brooke finished her previous sentence finally letting a few unwarranted laughs escape through her pressed lips

"Ok..See ya later" Rachel suddenly chirped waving a hand to her friend and heading towards the door, this time actually leaving the office.

Brooke shook her head as she laughed at her friend and continued to gather her paper work together. Her hands started to slow down until they stopped resting on the edge of the desk. Her eyes drifted to her chair where her purse sat and her mind was pushing her to do what she had refused to do the past few days since the night of the basketball game.

But as usual, giving into temptation was always a strong option and it had won her over. She walked towards her chair and opened her purse digging through it until she found the piece of paper she was looking for.

**_Lucas Scott_**

It read his name along with other information that didn't really seem to matter to her mind at the moment. All she could see was his name and the number printed a few lines below it. Her finger traced the gold lettering of his name almost as if it complemented the touch of his golden blonde hair or the intoxicating touch of his skin that she still longed for.

She slid into her chair, the card still in her hands and her minds contemplating the next step. She bit her bottom lip once again finding herself lost in eagerness of a decision.

But before her mind could answer the important question, it drifted her back to her past. A time that she had tried so hard to forget but was never successfully able to..

**Start of Flashback**

_She watched the much too familiar scenery through the window of the cab as it drove through streets that she had grown up on. The rain was pouring down heavily casting the usually misty aura but that didn't seem to matter to her. She had only one goal in her mind right now – to get to her destination._

_The cab stopped before a small brick house and a soft smile spread through her lips upon the sight. Suddenly, her stomach was tumbling once again and she felt those little butterflies inside. It was a mystery how it had become a reflex to her whenever she was around that place. It was like the spot that marked his existence in her life._

_"Thank you" she paid the regular fare and dragged her own suitcase out of the cab. Almost immediately, her hair was becoming more and more soaked as she stood in the rain frozen, one hand carrying the suitcase and both her eyes glued on the red door a few steps above the ground she stood on. She knew this was going to happen. It was going to be the first time she sees him in more than a year._

_She had done everything she could to forget about this place and her past but it seemed like every thought and every name brought her back to him. She wasn't willing to lie to herself anymore. Her heart had already begged her for this return and for the first time, she followed it willingly knowing that this is where she belongs._

_Taking in a deep breath, she blinked her eyes letting the raindrops fall off her eyelashes and started walking up the steps to the porch. She smiled noting how everything still smelled the same. Her hand rose to the door and with slight hesitation she knocked a few times taking a step back as her heart raced more._

_But there was no answer. She tried numerous times waiting patiently for the door to swing open and for her to hear that rasping but sweet voice of his that she missed too much. Waiting for him to engulf her in his arms and allow them to melt together – but nothing._

_She bit her lip and looked down on her watch not sure what her next step would be._

_"Miss Davis?" she turned startled at the voice. But it was only the neighbors. They were familiar with her especially after her 5 months stay at this house_

_"Hi.I was just trying to……" she pointed to the red door finding it hard to explain a very simple situation_

_"Honey, they left" the elderly woman answered even though the question was never clearly made by the brunette._

_"Left?" she finally inquired_

_"Yea, they left the town about a month ago. Karen and her son"_

_"What?" Brooke stepped down once again in the rain but she didn't seem to mind soaking herself even more. Her brain was trying to process the new information and she was hoping she was having another moment of hallucination and what she was hearing wasn't actually true_

_The elderly woman pulled her sweater closer to her chest, obviously alarmed by the coldness, unlike the young brunette standing before her_

_"They didn't say much…they just left. I'm sorry honey. Did you need something from them? Did they have something that you wanted?"_

_Suddenly she felt tight-lipped, unable to even say a word. A few tears escaped her eyes mixing with the raindrops on her face "yea…" she finally whispered even though the woman couldn't hear her "everything"_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Brooke breathed in once again and closed her eyes for a prolonged second as she slowly sat down in her desk chair. The memories were too painful to remember and right now they were playing before her eyes like an old movie.

Her finger continued to trace the letters of his name subconsciously and a pained look overshadowed her face as she felt her eyes start to tear once again trying her best not to let one drop fall to her cheek. Instead, she rested her head back on her chair and closed her eyes once again letting more memories drift into her mind…

**Start of Flashback**

_"Brooke" She stood at Peyton's doorstep, her clothes and body totally drenched with water and her hand barely able to hold up her suitcase. It took Peyton a couple of seconds to recover from the shock before she pulled her best friend in a hug allowing her inside "Oh My God, what are you doing here…when did you come back and why didn't you call me?" too many questions had to be asked as the blonde couldn't contain her confusion. She was happy to see her best friend, hell..she was enthralled. After a whole year of feeling the most alone she had ever felt, it felt good to be in her best friend's arms._

_Brooke didn't say anything until a few minutes later when she broke away from Peyton's hug "I stopped by Lucas'…..they left?" were the first words she said and Peyton's shoulders sunk. Brooke noted the pained look on her face as she fell silent "Where is he Peyton?" she asked becoming more fearful of her best friend's answer_

_"New Zealand" was Peyton's succinct answer. However seeing the look of utter confusion on Brooke's face, she needed to continue in an explanation. "he didn't say much before he left. But with everything happening this past year with Dan and his increasing animosity towards him and Karen….they just left with Andy to New Zealand"_

_Brooke felt her legs give in and slowly sat on the edge of Peyton's bed "when did this happen?"_

_"Like a week ago" Peyton bit her lip leaning her back against the wall. Brooke looked up at her and scoffed, a soft laugh mixed with tears. "It's always too late isn't it…..everything" her words wouldn't be comprehensible to anyone at the moment. But they were to Peyton. She hated to see her like that especially since it was the first time in more than a year._

_Brooke sat in silence staring down at her hand and then at her suitcase that was now laying on the floor "Did he?...did…" she stammered as she started to speak, her voice slightly breaking "Did he say anything about me?. before he left?"_

_Peyton just looked back at her now glazed hazel eyes almost as if she had lost the will to talk. She opened her mouth slowly and Brooke stared back at her waiting for any type of reply but the blonde just shook her head slowly "no" she stated almost in a whisper almost as if she regretted her words immediately_

_Brooke finally let out her sobs allowing them to be audible. She didn't care anymore. She didn't have to be strong in front of Peyton because already knew her best. "What was I thinking" she said burying her face in the palm of her hands as she allowed her fingers to wipe away her tears "I should've known better than to come here after all this time. I just though he…" she couldn't finish her sentence because Peyton enveloped her in her arms_

_After a few moments of silence, both girls still sat at the edge of the bed both wondering when life got so harsh and why. Looking back on a time when everything seemed right. Brooke looked down at her fingers playing with one of the rings then she raised her head looking around Peyton's room. It was different from the last time she saw it. Her walls were totally barren. She turned her head and saw her blonde friend staring at a picture on the other side of the room. She slid her hand on top of hers and squeezed it gently "and how have you been?"_

_Peyton acknowledged the gesture and laced her fingers through Brooke's as she rested her head on her best friend's shoulder "I don't know….He calls every now and then and…I just miss him you know"_

_"yea…..I know the feeling" Brooke sighed now resting her head on the crown of Peyton's head_

_"I'm not stupid am I?" Brooke suddenly asked making Peyton pull away and give her a quizzical look "you know for coming here and. nothing" she finished her words and almost immediately Peyton shook her head with a slight smile_

_"No, of course you're not. You're just in love" she told her with a sympathetic smile "Look Brooke. You are both always going to be very special to each other….nothing can erase that. But it's been more than a year. Try to forget him Brooke….move on. Believe me it's the best thing right now…just…Move on"_

_Brooke nodded her head as she pressed her lips together not knowing what to say. She simply shrugged her shoulders a forced smile appearing on her face "I just don't know if I want to…"_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Special delivery for Miss Davis" a voice interrupted Brooke's thoughts and she turned her desk chair to the door to find an older version of her High school best friend

"Hello Miss Sawyer…to-be-Miss jegalski" Brooke chuckled and walked over to her friend giving her a hug

Peyton made a face "nope…just P.Sawyer…still" she rolled her eyes making Brooke laugh even more

"Jegalski still being thick about the marriage hints?" Peyton nodded her head and sat at one of the chairs in Brooke's office crossing one leg underneath her

"Hey, how about you propose to him?" Brooke suggested suddenly, her eyes almost bulging out of her face

Peyton gave her a look "Brooke, I know I'm a bit of a rebel and have always chosen a different path from others, but I'm still very traditional when it comes to wedding proposals. It's going to happen and he's going to be the one going down on bended knees if it be the last thing I see before I die"

Brooke burrowed her eyebrows trying to keep a straight face "bright ray of sunshine aren't you" Peyton nodded proudly and Brooke gave her a sarcastic look

"So to whom do I owe this amazing visit?" Brooke elegantly shrugged her shoulders at her friend sitting opposite to her

"Well, I haven't seen you in a while ever since that day you know….." she didn't want to finish her words just in case they caused any awkwardness even though she knew it was inevitable. Brooke nodded her head still with a soft smile

"yea…Don't worry. It's not about that I promise" she reassured her "I have been really busy lately work and Adam. You know"

"Listen about that.." Peyton started and she pulled her leg from underneath her as she spoke adjusting herself in her chair "The stuff you found. I didn't really mean to bring them out for you to see. It's just high school memories you know that had to be brought out to get Jenny's stuff"

"Peyton" Brooke interrupted "you don't have to apologize. I'm sorry I acted that way. It's just seeing this stuff opened up so many doors in my mind that I just wasn't read for. But its ok" she nodded as she spoke "It's the past and….It'll always stay there"

Peyton reached her hand out for Brooke and squeezed it "I'm so proud of you. You've really done well. The job…your dreams…a great fiancé who loves you so much. Someone to always be there for you. You did well" she gave her a reassuring smile and Brooke couldn't help but return it in her own manner – a bit subtle and vagued by other thoughts in her mind

"yea…he does" she echoed Peyton's word and her eyes drifted to her desk where the card with Lucas' number rested.

"So…join me for lunch?" Peyton interrupted her thoughts pulling her by the hand

"you bet" was all that Brooke could say "Let me just get my purse" she let go of her friend's hand and walked over to her desk. As she grabbed her purse, she took the card in her hands and stared at it for a few seconds before she reluctantly tore it into pieces and discarded it.

She closed her eyes for a second regretting her decision, but she understood that it had to be done for the sake of her relationship with Adam and her future. Unfortunately, for her it felt like she had discarded a part of her along with it.

"Goodbye Lucas" she whispered under her breath with a pained expression before turning on her heels and joining Peyton at the door as they both exited the office.

* * *

**AN**: ok so i know still no Lucas...but seriously no worries. Just keep reading.

All the reviews were amazing ..always put a smile on my face. Keep reading and please review you guys and tell me if you have questions about anything or any comments.

**Next**: We get a glimce of another person's point of view and dicover more about the past  



	7. Sometimes Love is Just not Enough

AN: First of all I apologize greatly for the long delay. I understand that it must have upsetted the readers but seriously i had the worst writers' block ever and i have been so busy with so much other stuff. But to make up for it i made the chapter really long and i already started writing the next chapter so hopefully it will be posted soon.

All the reviews are amazing and as always make my day. Keep them coming you guys. Also any criticisms are welcome :)

* * *

_In the book of life every page has two sides. We human beings fill the upper side with our plans, hopes, and wishes, but providence writes on the other side. And what it ordains is seldom our goal - **Nisami**_

The two girls stepped into a fancy restaurant, or in better words, one of the fanciest restaurants in Manhattan. Brooke had insisted of making up for the time they had spent deprived of each other by taking her best friend to a 'nice' place, her treat. They waited in line engrossed in their own conversation that at the moment revolved around Peyton's mother.

"She's really not going to leave me alone. I already told her I want nothing to do with her." Peyton protested with exasperation adjusting the shoulder bag that hung diagonally on her chest. She was in a short denim skirt covering right below her thighs and a T-shirt that barely showed underneath her green vintage jacket.

"You've been saying that for the past eight years since she made her appearance and you know too well that you don't really mean it" Brooke burrowed her eyebrow seeing right through her friend

Peyton gave her a look, perhaps annoyed and maybe just frustrated with her own confusion towards the subject. Yes, she was her mother but she had done nothing to show her the meaning of that word through out the first 17 years of her life. To her she was like a customer who came to collect a purchase that was long overdue.

"Brooke, I do mean it. She might be my mother but she is also the woman who abandoned me for seventeen years because she was too chicken to take responsibility of her own actions. And you can tell me that she regrets it, but the fact that she has done it over powers anything else…at least when it comes to me. Because I was on the receiving end of that deal." She argued in her infamous temper that many knew how to avoid. But when it came to Brooke, she didn't care. Brooke would say what's on her mind so long as she believes its right and the truth. It was one of the small things that had her gain others respect and sometimes, their animosity.

Brooke was about to speak but Peyton cut her off again "She's just like Nikki and maybe even Dan if you take away all the evilness. Abandoning the child not giving a grain of care and later on coming to claim them"

"ok" Brooke turned in full position so that every inch of her was now facing her short-tempered friend "Talk about abandonment that's like our specialty here. No one knows the true meaning of being abandoned and neglected by so called parents like we do. So I'm going to give you that much. But come on" she almost rolled her eyes as she spoke not caring of any others around her who might have suddenly developed an interest in the two girls' conversation due to boredom of waiting in line.

"Your mother is nothing like those people. Dan abandoned Lucas and stayed a few miles close watching him like a hawk watching a prey and not only that but he actually went out of his way to make sure he was making his life a living hell. And as for Nikki, we all know the only reason she developed a sudden interest in Jenny was because she is a stalker bitch who couldn't take the fact that you had Jake all to your self. But your mom actually cares. She got no Larry to compete for and I really doubt she is anything like Evil maniac Dan."

"How do you know that and why are you defending her?" Peyton interrupted but not for long. Brooke was already ready with the answer

"because….you got a mother who actually wants you even if she didn't back then. She doesn't think you're her mistake and she wants to make amends and show you that to her you're not some competition prize to be won so she can show it off to your dad. She wants to be close to you for you." Brooke spoke with so much concern and Peyton could feel the seriousness in her eyes. She also knew where it was all coming from.

Peyton was silenced defeated by Brooke's words. She sighed heavily watching the waiting line slowly become shorter then turned back to her friend without actually making eye contact "you just don't know her Brooke"

"and neither do you" she replied "give her a chance Peyt. You have no idea what you could be missing out of. And neither do I actually. So maybe you can find out for both of us." She gave her a genuine smile then slung her arm around Peyton's neck bringing her head closer to hers "plus, wouldn't it be cool if Jenny has a grandma who can be all ……well grandma like on her with the oldies stories and that other boring crap"

Peyton laughed raising her eyebrow that hid underneath her blonde curls "Brooke, she does have a grandma. Jake's mom"

"Jagalski's got a mom?" it was Brooke's turn to raise her eyebrow as she almost squeaked her words out. "Well, growing up with a bunch of people who got no parents. well barely. Made me forget that some people actually do" she smiled sarcastically and innocently at the same time making Peyton laugh even more

"We really were such an interesting group weren't we?" Peyton said between laughters and Brooke gave her an amused nod that soon turned into a relieved smile as it was their turn on the front desk.

"Hello ladies. Your reservation is under what name?" a man who seemed in his late twenties smiled broadly to them. A smile that was a bit on the freaky side as the two rows of his teeth almost reflected the light coming from nearby.

Brooke gave an uneasy smile herself "actually. We had no reservations but come on. It's only lunch. It's not like its dinner or anything. No rush hour" she shrugged her shoulders innocently giving him a hopeful look.

"Ah, I'm sorry. There has to be reservations to allow you in" the man gave them a genuine apologetic look.

"So we waited all this time for nothing" Peyton was quick to protest being the short-tempered gal she is but Brooke was her opposite. Instead, she had a plan

"well…." She leaned her head to her right shoulder a flirtatious smile forming on her glossed lips as her eyes darted the man's vest searching for a name tag

"Tom" it took him less than a few seconds to answer her unasked question, a slight smirk on his face.

"Tom, cute name" Brooke who now had a full grin rested one of her elbows on the small stand that the man stood behind. "you see, Tom, my friend here is from out of town and its her first visit to the city. She leaves tonight and I promised her a great lunch… It would be a shame if I couldn't keep my promise" she shrugged her shoulder innocently making sure to let her right hand brush a few strands of the hair that fell over her right shoulder. The man's eyes became wider as he gulped watching Brooke's seductive ways of communication and honestly not minding them at all.

An un easy smile made its way to his features as he nodded absent-mindedly "That would be a shame" he agreed, his eyes almost fixed on Brooke's "I'm sure something can be arranged. Just….just….o-one second" he repeated flustered and walked backwards catching the last of Brooke's grin before disappearing towards the many tables.

Brooke turned to her friend finally allowing herself to let her laugh be heard "men are too easy" she said as she shook her head now joined by Peyton's laughter

"Brooke Davis resorting to the old ways. I guess some things never change huh"

"Got us lunch didn't it?" she shrugged her shoulders again innocently leaning her back to the wooden stand

* * *

_Absense is to love, what wind is to fire. It extinguishes the small and enkindles the great - **Comte DeBussy-Rabutin**_

It's already been a whole hour and the girls were now seated at a table near the window which over looked the streets of Broadway, probably the best seating in the house- all courtesy of Brooke Davis' flirtatious ways of handling male-female communications. Their plates were half-empty and they had already talked about their jobs and their families leaving out a much too redundant topic. 

Peyton looked over Brooke's shoulders and chuckled as she sipped from her water. Her eyes turned back to her friend who sat across from her "Dude, he like turns his head to our table every second. I think I'm safe to say you got a new addition to your list of stalkers" she whispered, her eyes darting back and forth from the scene behind Brooke where Tom stood by the door taking several glances at the girls, especially the brunette that almost symbolized beauty.

"Luckily, he's got potential of scoring high on the lust factor" Brooke joked and immediately Peyton bulged her eyes, her jaw dropping in a fake gasp obviously trying to give Brooke a hard time playing as though she didn't get the lack of seriousness.

"Ahem…ring on your middle finger…...Fiancé…soon to be husband…..Adam…ring any bells?" she teased and Brooke nonchalantly bit the piece of steak on her fork continuing her playful act

"Seriously, how are things with you two?" Peyton asked on a more serious note

Brooke shrugged her shoulder while nodding her head "they're good….."

Peyton gave her a skeptical look silently urging her to elaborate on hidden innuendos that she knew existed. Brooke caught on to the look and understood it

"nothing." She added in the same manner "Adam is amazing and I love him but…..we've got dinner plans with his family this week. You know…the first 'we're-officially-engaged' family dinner and I'm so not up for it. His mother already didn't like me when I was her son's girlfiend..and now I'm his fiancé. To her it's like signing a contract selling his soul to the devil"

"Can't be that bad" Peyton commented swallowing a piece of her steak. She seemed to find the situation humorous, as opposed to Brooke who gave her a deadly glare

"you kidding me?" she questioned rhetorically with a raised eyebrow "last time she wouldn't shut up bringing up some bimbo from the past that Adam was involved with saying how great she was and how unfortunate it was they broke up. I only put up with her for Adam's sake but I swear if that bitch says anything to intrigue the Brooke Davis side she hasn't seen before…then I will so bring it on and she'll regret it enormously"

By now Peyton was struggling trying not to choke on her drink as she listened to Brooke's threats about her soon to be mother-in-law. "And I wonder why she doesn't like you" she teased through her laughter until a piece of bread came flying her way from across the table making her laugh even more

"Thank God Jake's mom likes me and his dad is a sweetheart…. Kind of reminds me of Keith. His granddad is a little whacked out though. Only met him once and let me tell you. Definitely skipping out the next jagalski reunion if he is ever making an appearance. The man is a rude Viking…hard to believe he is ever related to Jake"

"rude Viking huh?" Brooke commented "I guess each family has its Dan Scott" she rolled her eyes and her body almost cringed at the thought of Dan. He was a rude old pervert who had countlessly hit on her, even in the presence of his wife and sons and sometimes even in the presence of her parents.

"God, Dan Scott" Peyton scoffed almost imitating Brooke's action after mentioning the man who was once the epitome of evil. "I have no idea how Haley put up with him. Hell, I don't even know how his own wife put up with him. Poor Deb"

Brooke sat silently listening to Peyton's last comment. She slightly dwelled on it more than needed watching her best friend brush it off casually as she sipped from her drink and brought her glass down "Do you think they're still together?" Brooke suddenly asked

"Deb and Dan?" Peyton scoffed again "I would guess by now Deb is in a psychiatric asylum fighting depression and insanity after so many years with that bastard"

Brooke joined her laughter lightly then shook her head "No, I mean….."She paused "I mean Nathan and Haley. Do you think they are still together?"

Peyton found herself almost caught off-guard by Brooke's question. To her, it came out of no where. They hadn't spoken of anyone from their past with such fervor in a long time except for he who would not be named. And even then, it was all based on vague innuendos that circled his name and never actually crossing it.

Peyton just shrugged her shoulders "I don't know really. Haven't thought about it. Last I know before I left Tree Hill is they had broken apart for good. Hard to believe isn't it"

Brooke nodded her head absent-mindedly digging her spoon into her dessert "not really" she said in one tone making Peyton raise her eyes off her plate to meet Brooke's. She questioned her comment with a raised eyebrow but no words.

"If anything is true about high school founded relationships is that they never last. They are over-rated and brought out to be what they're really not"

"Not all the time…" Peyton objected

"you and Jake are an exception Peyt. But Nathan and you……you and Lucas…..me and Lucas. Even Haley and Nathan. The 'it' couple. The true love story of a fairytale…the epic romance. It all turned upside down in the end leaving everyone nothing but hurt."

Peyton felt suddenly uncomfortable. She didn't know why but she just did. This wasn't their typical conversation. Perhaps it was eight years ago when they would share a bucket of ice-cream on a Sunday afternoon as they laid flat on their stomachs on her bed watching soppy old reruns of Dawson's Creek. But today it was a different story. They weren't those girls anymore – at least she hoped so.

Peyton blinked and sat up in her chair "Brooke, it might not have been pleasant but it was all worth it." She said her voice suddenly husky "That was when we fell in love for the first time…some of it might have ended up in pain but its how we got this far. Don't you remember that feeling?"

Brooke smiled ill-heartedly "yea.." she whispered back "It's like when you get a new pair of really expensive boots and you're so happy with them. So happy to the point that you feel your heart is about to jump out of your chest that you start wearing them every single day…flaunting them and wanting everyone to know how happy they make you…" her voice trailed as she spoke her eyes no longer looking at her best friend "then all of a sudden you feel them get bigger and bigger to the point that you barely fit them anymore and then you notice them wearing out….and realize you miss that feeling when you first got them but unfortunately you can never get it back"

Peyton looked down at her hands. Her finger fumbling with her leather bracelet. She smiled a smile that soon turned into a chuckle "trust you to compare love to shoes"

This triggered even Brooke to follow in her laughter. Peyton understood Brooke's feelings but she never addressed them, she knew better than that. But what she didn't know is that Brooke's wound hadn't just not healed…but it was reopening slowly. This has become her way of thinking for a long time and it often brought Peyton to wonder why Brooke ever agreed to the biggest commitment a girl could take on with a man (Adam). Brooke herself often wondered the same thing. She had gotten to the point that love wasn't as essential as it once was to her. One of the main things that attracted her to Adam was that the second he had confessed a hint of attraction to her, she didn't feel those butterflies she had felt long time ago. Her stomach didn't tumble and her heart didn't skip any beats. The prospect that none of it was based on any past feelings she had felt before was promising. This way she knew she could never get hurt again or feel that pain she had long endured. But she knew one thing, Adam was as good as it was going to get and the thought surprisingly didn't bother her. He was a gentleman and a great life acquaintance, he was one of the few people who tried their best to understand and become close to the real Brooke Davis. Falling in love with her in the process.

The girls' laughter died out when Peyton decided to speak again "Who knew out of everyone…Jake and I were the ones to make it" she laughed at her won words

"I did" Brooke nodded giving her best friend a genuine smile that made Peyton immediately reflect it with her own

"Well, that's funny because even I didn't. Apparently I had my bets on two other people"

Peyton almost penetrated Brooke's eyes with her own stare. Brooke just went silent looking down at the ring on her finger.

"I saw him a few days ago" she suddenly pierced the silence with her fragile voice. Peyton gave her the famous quizzical look and Brooke rolled her tongue in her mouth before she uttered her next few words "I met Lucas"

A sullen look made its way to Peyton's face as she studied Brooke's who waited for some type of reaction. A few seconds of a pause passed until Peyton said something "Lucas?" she said sitting up once again "when and here in New York?"

Brooke nodded "we spotted each other at the basketball game..and he came over to say hi afterwards"

Peyton prompted her to say more but she didn't get anymore out of her. So instead she resorted to actually telling her to continue "and?...what did you guys talk about and…how were things?"

Brooke shrugged her shoulders as nonchalantly as she could "nothing really. I was waiting for Adam so we didn't really have much time for a proper chat. All I can tell you is he still looks the same" a small smile formed on her face "a bit skinnier though..but definitely more built"

Peyton chuckled watching Brooke's eyes almost dance as she spoke of him. She noticed how little Brooke tried to mention of him trying to proof to her and maybe even to herself that it was a casual encounter and nothing special about it – two old high school friends bumping into each other after many years.

However, in reality she knew too well that right this second, Brooke's mind had stored every detail about him in their small encounter. From his physique down to the way the midnight blue speckles shone in his eyes when his expression would turn from surprised to happy.

"So you guys meeting again anywhere? Did he invite you over? Did you introduce him to Adam? What's up?" Peyton questioned

"Nah" Brooke shook her head playing with the tip of the straw in her drink "he gave me his card….."

"Oh that's great. So when are you calling him? I bet Jake would be psyched when I tell him"

"I'm not going to call him" Brooke stated almost too stubbornly "I ripped the card and threw it out"

"Brooke why?" Peyton's face fell but her shoulders soon sunk even more noticing the look on Brooke's face. She bit her lip, her eyes darting around the room and she looked like she was in a battle with herself trying to hide her feelings "I thought you were over this" Peyton whispered in sympathy

Brooke gave out a fake chuckle "So did I" once again she bit her lip and her gaze lifted to the ceiling avoiding any eye contact with Peyton. She knew once she looked into Peyton's eyes, she would read her like an open book…and that's the last thing she needed.

She felt Peyton's hand reach out for hers across the table squeezing it lightly and just like that her emotions all melted and it was like they came pouring out of every inch of her.

"I can't do this Peyton. You can't expect him to come waltzing into my life right now after all this time …and think everything is going to be okay"

"Brooke, you've been down that road before and you became good friends. If you did it once, you can do it again" she advised but Brooke shook her head.

"listen Peyt. You're my best friend and you know me more than any other person does and I wont lie to you. No matter what happens in my life or whatever decisions I make. Lucas was my first love and he'll always have a part of me. I can't just see him like that without feeling certain things….even if they are just old residues surfacing from the past. If our past had taught me anything, it's that maybe we're not meant to be. We lost so many chances and let each other go so many times."

"but.." Peyton said but Brooke interrupted her again before she could say anything

"but nothing. I'm with Adam now and he is such a great guy. I can't let Lucas in right now. It's not fair to either of us. It's not fair to Lucas, It's not fair to me and most of all its not fair to Adam"

Peyton squeezed Brooke's hand tighter giving her a soft smile. Immediately, Brooke took in the gesture with a smile of her own still attempting to hold back any tears

"Plus come on….." she said in a suddenly more cherry tone "love triangles are so eight years ago"

Both girls were caught in laughter…

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

Peyton sat on her bed, her room had become almost barren from any livelihood which was ironic considering she had spent almost every hour of her day in it for the past few weeks. In her hand she held a picture of Jake and Jenny. Two total strangers who in the span of one year became the only family she had known. A tear escaped her red eyes falling down onto her trembling lips as her memories took her to the time and place the picture was taken. When they all thought they were in the safety of each other away from Nikki or anyone else who tried to break them apart.

A faint sound brought her out of her gaze as she looked up to find Lucas Scott standing at her bedroom door. Looking slightly better than she was, but she knew too well that inside he was still drowning in the same sadness – the sadness of losing a loved one. Sure it wasn't a case of death, but losing someone and knowing they are still alive and out of your reach with out being able to do anything about it is a hundred times worse.

She put the picture back on the desk near to her bed and motioned for Lucas to come in. He didn't hesitate. Without even saying a word he walked over to her bed and sat by her side sliding his hand on top of her hand that rested on the comforter between them and he squeezed it gently trying to show what appeared as a forced smile

Peyton couldn't help but smile back in the same manner. If anything you can always count on Lucas Scott to hide his pain in its most souring hour to try to make those around him feel better. It was part of his charming personality that made him a perfect friend to anyone.

"I came to say Goodbye" his voice finally pierced the silence and Peyton's head shot up upon hearing those words.

"Goodbye?" she asked unsure if her ears had been affected by her sobbing from all the weeks that passed with no Jake or Jenny. Lucas simply nodded still baring the same pained look on his face

"I didn't tell this to anyone and I really shouldn't but you and Haley are the only two people who deserve to know seeing as how we stuck together the past few months."

Peyton waited for him to continue becoming suddenly scared by his words

"My mom and I are moving for good…..to New Zealand. Andy finally proposed and it seems like the right thing to do right now. Dan isn't going to stop especially after recovering from the fire incident. He is convinced I had something to do with it and his animosity isn't going to…"

"Luke, you can't leave" Peyton cut him off immediately "Dan had always been a bastard to you and….Karen can have her life with Andy in New Zealand. You don't have to go. I doubt she'll mind you staying here…she's done it before"

Lucas shook his head trying to speak "It's different this time.." he replied his eye brows burrowed and his eyes closing for a few second, almost like his broken heart had given away pain to the rest of his body

"How different can it be? Lucas you're like my only friend out here apart from Haley and….." she paused not knowing how to say what was on her mind "you can't leave without telling Brooke"

She felt regret the second she finished her words as she saw the look that Lucas gave her – a look of pain and disappointment. Most likely disappointment in himself. He blamed himself for losing her. He blamed himself for driving her away when she was the truest thing in his life.

"Brooke's in California now. She's moved on with her life. And im glad for her" he nodded and Peyton looked at him incredulously. She knew his words weren't true "I really am. The last thing I want to do is go back into her life and cause her more pain like I always manage to do whenever she lets me in"

"Lucas.." Peyton wanted so bad to tell him everything Brooke had told her before she left. She wanted so bad to tell him the heartache she was going through and the many times she had cried to her on the phone about it. But she couldn't tell him. She had promised her she wouldn't even tell him about their phone calls.

"please stay" those were the only words that could come out of her mouth and the fact that they were true seemed to help.

Lucas sighed heavily his eyes locked away from his friend. He closed his eyes once again breathing air through his mouth as he sat on the edge of the bed again "I have to go……because if I don't, then my heart is in danger"

Peyton didn't say anything. She was confused. She simply sat next to him on the bed alarmed by every action and words that came out of him

"I have HCM Peyton. I've known about it for a year and a half now. Dan paid for my medication because I couldn't afford it and I couldn't tell my mom. But now after everything has happened with Dan and his growing animosity…."

"he cut you off the medication.." Peyton finished for him her body in total shock as she tried to sink the news in. "Oh My God.." her fingers covered her now trembling lips

"It's funny…" Lucas let out a sarcastic chuckle "I never asked him for anything in my life…and the only thing he gives me is his genetic defect" His eyes rose to meet Peyton's "things really do have a funny way of working out, don't they?"

"how serious is it?" she asked disregarding his sarcasm, half her mind thinking back on every time she noticed Lucas acting weary or exhausted and kicked herself for thinking it was only because of his broken heart. Little did she know his heart was going through so much more pain

"I need surgery. This doctor in New Zealand is going to perform it for me. It's kind of my only chance. It shouldn't have been this way but after a whole year with no medication ….." he shrugged his shoulders

Peyton nodded her head silently, new tears forming at the corners of her eyes. "you'll be okay" she told him as he pulled her into a friendly hug and she closed her eyes tightly as she wondered why every horrible thing had been happening to them lately

"You're going to be okay" she repeated and both pulled away from each other. Lucas managed to let his lips twitch into an ill-hearted smile "you're going to be okay too" he told her sincerely and she just smiled back at him through her tears

"listen. Can this stay between you and me?...you are the only person I told and I want it to just be you. I didn't even tell Haley about everything else and the reason…" Peyton nodded again

Lucas turned to walk away leaving her still sitting at the edge of the bed looking down on the floor "She loves you, you know" she blurted this time not regretting anything

Lucas stopped in his tracks, his back still to Peyton. He laid his hand on the wall to the door and turned his face just enough so he can see Peyton

"Yea I know" he whispered enough for her to hear and nodded his head "but I guess….sometimes love is just not enough" and with those words, Lucas Scott was out of her life and the lives of every other Tree Hill Resident

**END OF FLASHBACK **

* * *

Peyton was awaken from her memory by a pair of arms slipping around her waist. She turned her head enough to meet the familiar eyes of her boyfriend and gave him a small smile 

"You okay?" he asked snuggling closer to her in bed wrapping her in his arms tightly so her back was resting against his chest.

"Jake, can I ask you a question?"

She felt him nod his head that was rested on her shoulder "if you would have come back to Tree Hill and I wasn't there. What would you have done?"

Jake pulled away with a raised eyebrow, cocking his head over her shoulder just enough so he can see her face and she can see his "what?" he almost chuckled "why do you ask that?" however noticing the troubled look on her face he turned serious

"Well. I don't know really. But all I know is I wouldn't have stopped until you were in my arms"

Peyton smiled at his words. She felt her heart smiling too. But soon it all disappeared when she remembered why she had initially asked the question "But what if you tried and you still couldn't? And then later in your life you found me again. Only this time it was too late"

Jake was confused. He didn't understand why she was asking him those questions and in all honesty it was troubling him "What's wrong Peyton?" a concerned look flashed over his face

"Just tell me. …please" she urged him and he sighed still in confusion

"You're the one for me Peyton and even if a hundred years pass by until I would've found you….. I'd hold you in my arms tighter this time to make sure you don't slip away again" he told her and she could feel every reason to why she had fell in love with him coming back to her

"It's never too late for Love" he whispered before his lips teased the tip of her nose gently allowing her to giggle in his arms.

She leaned her forehead against his breathing in his scent. She sighed, her mind once again taking her to her best friends and the past that they had shared.

* * *

Hope you liked it. and i promise Lucas will come in the picture soon. 

** Next**: Brooke goes through a week of hell and there is only one person who can save her

R&R please . I love your comments :)  



End file.
